Breaking Point
by Dressed With Black
Summary: Working together in a small storage closet after hours, Shunsui & Nanao are forced to come to terms with their relationship. One-shot. Rated M, for lemon.


**Breaking Point**

* * *

**WARNINGS: **

**This is a MATURE fic, filled with a very descriptive sexual scene. If you are easily offended, or simply don't want to read such things, please don't continue. **

**The sex scene is very much rated MA, and not meant for young readers. **

**The sole purpose of this story was to be a lemon, so the plot is flimsy at best. **

**Bearing all that in mind, those of you who are still with me, enjoy!**

* * *

Shunsui leaned against the doorframe discreetly, quirking an eyebrow at his busy little lieutenant.

He had found her in a storage closet in the south wing of the 8th. Of all the places...

She was sitting on the floor, her legs folded under her, with her back to him. A thick blanket had been laid out over the hard wood for her to sit on for this task. She seemed to be digging through a large cardboard box. Hadn't noticed him standing here just yet, it seemed.

His eyes swept down her slim frame-like they always did of their own violation- before glancing over to determine what exactly she was doing. Small stacks of various things surrounded her. Books, trinkets, scrolls. Each item placed in a chosen spot, the graceful movement of her hands catching his attention as she handled the items. Her small, elegant hands had always drawn his interest, oddly enough. Most men probably wouldn't admit to such a strange infatuation. But, Nanao's were beautiful. With her slender wrists and long thin fingers, she had the hands of an artist. They moved with sure precision no matter what she was doing. He had spent many afternoons dreaming up all sorts of things involving her clever hands…

He grinned to himself, and tried to pull his focus back to the situation before him. It was easy to get sidetracked with this one. She inspired his imagination like no other.

Eying the lone clock on the wall, he frowned slightly. It was late, she shouldn't still be in the offices, everyone else had gone hours ago. But as usual Nanao would rather work than relax.

"You know," he began, causing her lovely hands to still and her shoulders to stiffen, "when you told me earlier you wanted to reorganize some closet, I had assumed you were just blowing me off again."

A moment of quiet answered him, until she let out a breath and resumed her work with the box, never bothering to turn around.

"That was not an excuse, if you had thought so at the time," she defended, while setting another pile of books aside. Her posture never changed, even sitting on the floor and speckled with spots of dust across her black uniform, she managed to still look prim and proper.

"So…you would rather be doing _this_ than having dinner with me right now?"

"_This_ happens to be productive."

"Is that all you care about? Being productive? Well, in that case, let me assure you that a night out with me would produce all sorts of wonderful things! You didn't even give it a chance."

She snorted. He was pouting, she didn't even need to see his face to know that. She could hear the whine in his voice.

"Is there something you needed specifically, sir?" she asked, wanting him to get to the point quickly and leave.

"Why are you here, Nanao-chan? It's late and this can be left for another day."

"It needed done," she shrugged, standing up and dusting her uniform off absently. She turned and met his eyes finally, and he frowned at what he saw in her gaze. She had that distant look in her eyes he had seen frequently over the last week. She was troubled. He wondered what this mood of hers lately has been about. He couldn't think of any recent event that would worry her, but she was hard to peg with such things. Her mind worked much differently than his own, so what was bothering her may have slipped his notice all together.

"Everything alright, Nanao-chan?"

"Of course."

He spared another glance around the dim room before settling his eyes back on her. She fidgeted under his scrutiny.

"It's 8 o'clock," he hedged.

"I am aware."

"You should have been home a long time ago," he pointed out again, trying to sound a little more stern.

"I wanted to get this done," she waved a hand at their surroundings. "like I've already told you."

"Don't think I haven't noticed all the extra hours you've been putting in," he warned, trying to sound as disproving as possible. Not that she ever bothered with his approval when it came to how she ran their office. She did her own, regardless.

"Do you have a point?" She pushed her glasses up on her nose, sighing. She knew this conversation was bound to happen. He noted everything she did, always.

"You tend to heap work on yourself when something is on your mind."

"Better than drinking, I imagine," she countered. It wasn't said in a sharp tone, but Shunsui felt the cut regardless.

"Indeed, love." _And touché_, he added silently. "Although it is perhaps just as destructive."

"Is this what you came here for? To argue if being a workaholic or an alcoholic is more toxic?" she asked, irritation rising.

He winced. He obviously went about this wrong. Stepping into the room with her, he tried a different approach. "This is surely something another member of the squad could have attended to?"

"Yes." Nanao nodded, not disagreeing with his estimation. She watched as he wondered around aimlessly.

"Then I _was _blown off," he muttered to a dusty bookshelf in the corner.

She didn't answer, there was little point. She grabbed up the empty box she had been going through and moved to stack it with the others.

He stepped in her path when she tried to turn away, however. She jumped and bit back a startled shriek. Wasn't he on the other side of the room a moment ago? Nanao frowned stormily and glared at him over the box in her arms. Gods, he moved fast when he wanted to.

"Sir," she growled.

"It's not too late. There are quite a few good restaurants still open-"

"-No."

"This is halfway done, finish it tomarrow." He reached for the box and she jerked it away to dodge his hands.

"I have other things to attend to tomarrow," Nanao stated evenly. "Could you get out of my way please?"

"Will you leave with me if I do?"

"No."

"But-"

"-Captain, I don't want to argue," she said coolly, "Let me be clear. It's not that late, I'm not upset or bothered by anything, and I'm not leaving yet. And, I'm not having dinner with you tonight. I just want you out of my way, preferably out of the room all together if you plan on being a bother."

She tried to step around him, but he shadowed her movement easily to block her again.

"I'm willing to wager you haven't even stopped to eat, am I right?"

"That's hardly important," she mumbled, shifting the box around distractedly.

"Nanao-"

"-I'm not hungry. Now, can you please just move out of my way, sir?"

He studied her over the empty box in her arms. The skin under her eyes was darkened, her skin paler than usual. She really has been over-doing it this week, he thought, feeling a familiar pang of frustration with his lieutenant. She mothered him endlessly but took horrible care of herself.

He was contemplating the repercussions of dragging her out and casting the highest level barrier he could manage around this stupid closet to make her stop for the day. It wasn't a bad idea, really. She would have no choice but to stop, then.

Of course, his vengeful little Nanao-chan would make him pay for a stunt like that. Dearly pay, he was sure.

But, still, she should go rest. It wasn't healthy doing this amount of work. He had watched her go through cycles like this often enough over the years to know how self destructive she could get. It was a trait that they shared, unfortunately.

But, that's what they did: pulled each other from the dark spots, and when needed forcing the other back to rights. Between his drinking and her working, they were a hell of a pair to keep happy and healthy. It was the unspoken and unasked arrangement between them. To look out for one another.

Yes, he would simply drag her out and erect a kido barrier. It was the best solution. It would have to be a damn powerful one, too. He mentally ran through his list of options. His clever Nanao-chan could probably crack any spell he threw up in a matter of minutes. So it would have to pack a punch-

"-I'm not playing that game, sir," she said, interrupting his thoughts when she caught the calculating look on his face.

He blinked at her, feigning innocence.

Giving up on waiting for him to move on his own, Nanao elbowed him out of her way a bit harder than necessary, and he stumbled aside with a grunt. Walking to the corner, she bent to add the empty box with the others, and he caught his head tipping to the side with the movement.

She really had no idea how the simple act of bending over could devastate him, did she? Forcefully he averted his gaze when she straightened back up to avoid getting caught and reprimanded.

"What game do you mean, lovely Nanao-chan?" he finally managed to ask.

"Whatever one you were just planning," she sent him a look before reaching up to lift a new box from a shelf.

"What makes you think I was planning something?"

She snorted as she carried the new box past him, setting it on the blanket on the floor. Sinking to her knees beside it, she ignored the question. She began to tear away the old, peeling tape, glancing up at him when he continued to hover. "I want to get this done. If you're only going to be a nuisance, then leave."

"Nanao-chan wants me to stay, then? I suppose I could if you want me here with you!"

"How do you get _that _from what I just said?" Nanao asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"Optimism?"

"Clearly."

"What's your system here?" Shunsui waved at her progress strewn all over the small room. A real organized mess, if he had ever seen one.

"Those books over there are being donated to the library, the stuff by the door will go to the SWA for the annual yard sale, the training manuals over there are outdated and going to the garbage along with the broken chairs I found. That's about as far as I've gotten."

"Hm. The packed boxes on the shelves, then?"

"That's what I just started working on."

"Then I'll start there with you, Nanao-chan."

She eyed him warily as he reached up and grabbed a box from the same shelf she just did. He carried it over and was settling down across from her on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She could hardly keep the surprise from her voice. Was he really offering to help with this? On a weekend night?

"Getting comfortable," he answered, removing his hat and tossing it carelessly before shrugging out of the pink haori. The white Captain's haori was tossed to the heap as well. Down to black, he looked rather handsome, she thought. Without the distraction of pink, his toned chest drew more attention. And with the hat gone, his features were un-shadowed. "Feel free to do the same, love. I'll bet you would feel better minus a few layers of clothing, too."

"Not a chance, sir," she ground out around her blush, averting her eyes quickly. Had he caught her giving him a look-over?

"A man can hope," he said, wistfully. He shot her a devilish grin and pulled his box closer to start on it, working the tape loose.

"Are you seriously wanting to help?"

He glanced up and caught the stunned look on her face.

"With getting Nanao-chan comfortable? Absolutely."

"Sir…"

"Yare, yare, don't get defensive. It would be a civil duty I would happily provide-"

"-Why are you helping?" she interrupted, knowing he could go on and on.

"I'm offering my help, what more do you need?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Does there have to be something in it for me?"

"You wouldn't normally volunteer your free time to do work."

"Fair enough. But you're here, and I want you to be done so you can enjoy your weekend. Besides, you blew me off for this. I want to see what's so great about some old junk in the closet." To emphasize his point, he blew across the top of the box, and a cloud of dust floated between them. She waved a hand to get it out of her face and he laughed.

"There's a lot of extra space here if I can get it cleared out," she said. "We could maybe use it for something."

Shunsui glanced around the poorly lit storage closet that they were in. It was large for a closet, but too small to ever convert into an office or anything else but what they used it for now. One tiny window, although it did provide enough sunlight to cause the space to seem warm and cozy. And shelving covered one wall that was loaded with boxes and miscellaneous. It wasn't a well used room, in fact some of the things in here were probably older than him.

Which meant his lieutenant was going out of her way to find something to occupy her time. Obviously, having a night out with him hadn't been a reasonable option to her, he thought sourly. She had wanted something to do, but had completely disregarded having dinner with him. Frustrating woman. How would things ever change if she wasn't willing to give even an inch?

He peered at her from the corner of his eye, and his thoughts softened instantly. This was Nanao, after all. He couldn't think ill of her, no matter how hurt his feelings were. She probably didn't even think twice about it, telling him no and then deciding to clean out this room. Besides, she was a master at avoiding his advances. Had it down to an art, really. Probably second nature to her at this point.

He sighed heavily to himself, and started rummaging through the box he had.

"So, how are the new recruits doing?" Shunsui asked, setting a few books in her library pile.

She looked up, catching the cordiality in his gaze and smiled back faintly. He knew how the recruits were doing as well as she did. He was offering her space and a neutral topic.

Maybe having him here to help wouldn't be so terrible.

* * *

They kept to simple conversation and light banter, working through several shelves as the evening grew later.

Earlier, he had ran out quickly for some take out, bringing her back a selection of her favorites, which she thanked him for. The grateful smile he had received when he had returned was worth all the headaches this little woman caused him.

Hell, he was butter in her hand after that.

Luckily, Nanao wasn't a manipulative type, because she could have him doing anything she wanted if she simply smiled at him like that. He would willingly make an obedient puppet if she were ever inclined.

But, back to the food, she had only stopped her work long enough to finish the impromptu picnic, before diving back into the sorting and organizing. Hardly even counted as a break to him, but he wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter. He was mollified by the fact that she had eaten at all, which she wouldn't have if left to her own devices, probably.

Shunsui also happily noted that her expression didn't seem as cloudy, and wondered if all she had needed was some companionship. She really did spend too much time by herself, and he hated that.

The empty box pile was quite large now, and he speculated on broaching the subject of stopping for the night again. They had been working steadily for a few hours now and quite a dent had been made. Besides, he didn't like the exhaustion tinting her eyes. She wasn't sleeping well again, also another of her concerning habits. Worse, he knew his diligent Nanao would be getting up bright and early in the morning, regardless of what time she gets to bed tonight. Would probably even come to the offices and find something else to do on her day off.

"I believe this entire box is full of books. In French, I might add," she commented dryly, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked over to her, as she studied the back cover of one book.

"Ah, beautiful language."

"Do you speak French?"

"Me? No. I like the sound of it, though. Very fluid."

Done with the current box, he stood up to get a new one, and caught her disbelieving look.

"What?"

"Why do you have a whole year's worth of French literature and poetry if you can't understand any of it?"

"I suppose I'm a bit of a pack rat. Who knew?" he laughed, reaching for a new box from the shelf, a damn heavy one. His back giving a twinge of protest. "And possibly too old to be doing all this lifting."

"So, to the library with these then," she muttered, dragging the whole box over to the library pile. "You constantly amaze me, sir."

"In a good way?"

"Sometimes," she acknowledged.

"Nanao-chan!" He gasped dramatically, clutching his chest, "You think I'm amazing?"

"That's not what I said," she said haughtily, but he caught the slight upturn of her lips.

"Mean," he chuckled, pulling the new box open, curious as to what was so weighty in this one. "It never hurts to stroke my ego from time to time, you know. Or any other part of me, for that matter."

She ignored his wagging eyebrows and turned to a new shelf.

"Honestly. All those books? No wonder we have rooms full of junk like this one."

"I had intentions on learning French, I'll have you know," he defended.

"Oh? What happened to that plan?"

"I believe I forgot where I put all my French books."

Nanao laughed quietly, and he grinned at the charming sound of it.

"And now she laughs at me," he muttered playfully, pulling a few items from the box in front of him, before he realized what he had in his chosen box. The smile faded from his face and his hands stilled.

"Sir?" Nanao watched as he seemed to wilt a little.

"Ah, just a box of graduation stuff." He cleared his throat, and met her eyes. A strained smile on his face. "From my academy days."

He didn't say more, just stared down into the box with a distant look on his face. She watched him from the corner of her eye, worrying over the sudden shift in his mood.

"Seems so long ago," he said distractedly, pulling the framed picture on top from the pile. There was a group of fresh-faced new graduates all smiling from behind the grime covered glass. He wiped a sleeve across the surface to clear it away, and offered the picture a melancholy smile of his own.

"How long, exactly?" Nanao quipped, trying to lighten the atmosphere again. She hated when he got that look on his face. It was usually followed by binge drinking for a few days after. Not fun, for either of them, really.

"Wondering just how old your striking captain is? You know what they say about older men, right..?"

"No, I assure you, I do not. Besides, would the number really matter? You'll always be a child," she said, starting to unpack her newest container. It was apparently full of old dishes and tea sets. Some of it chipped and faded. A few were outright broken.

"Well, let me enlighten you what they say, then. An older man can do much more for a woman than a younger man can, you see, because he has experience and an appreciation of a woman's-"

"-That's quite enough, sir," she interrupted, shooting him a look. He smirked and she tried to look away before he caught the pinking of her cheeks.

"So shy about such topics."

"The inappropriate topics, you mean?"

"Those are the best kinds," he insisted.

"So, what do you have there, anyhow?"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're honest about it," he said with a shrug, passing the frame over to her. Nanao took it and inspected the picture closely, easily picking out her Captain and Captain Ukitake from the group. Both young men looking mischievous and noticeable. She took in the large group, all dressed in the standard academy uniform.

"Big class. Mine was quite a bit smaller."

"There was thirty-six of us," he said quietly, causing her to meet his sad eyes. "There are only two left. Myself and Jushiro, of course."

"I'm sorry," Nanao said, feeling guilty for even bringing it up.

"Don't be, Nanao-chan. Death is, unfortunately, part of life. Especially to us." She caught the glint in his eyes the moment his mood lightened. "Which is why we should get started as soon as possible."

"Pardon?"

"Marriage and children, silly Nanao-chan, pay attention. We shouldn't put it off too much longer."

"Where do you get these ideas..?" Thankfully, though, he didn't fall into his dark thoughts. She would take the flirting any day over his sadness. Flirting she was well used to, but the sadness tended to jerk her heart strings a little too tight.

"If we start soon, we would be around for the grandchildren growing up, you see."

"Is this one of your delusions?"

"Possibly," he allowed. "At any rate, we have to have the children first before we can even think about grandchildren."

"Sir," she sighed, not sure what to even say at this point. Her input was hardly necessary when he went on like this, though.

"Four kids. That would be perfect. Or five." He pursed his lips, seeming to muse over the numbers thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"Why? You are doing just fine without my contribution."

"Well, I've been thinking about this longer than you have, probably."

"Who says I think of having children at all?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

His eyes skimmed her face, trying to gauge if she was being honest. He smiled at the thoughtful light in her eyes. Oh, she has thought of such things. Of having a family one day.

"Well, we could wait to have the children. Enjoy the marital bliss for a while, first."

"If you want all that, why haven't you started yet?"

"Well I'm waiting for you to agree to it, of course."

"I wasn't referring to myself, obviously." Nanao shifted where she sat, looking uneasy with the topic suddenly. He always weaseled her into these intimate conversations. She never realized until it was too late what exactly he was doing. She turned her heated face back to the faded picture in her hands quickly. "What I meant was, why have you waited all this time if you have been wanting to settle down?"

"I haven't thought of settling down until recently," he answered honestly.

"Is growing older making you consider it?" she snarked, trying to steer this into more known waters again.

"Yare, Nanao-chan! What's with all the old man comments? And no," he laughed, "I never met the right girl who made me want those things. Until you came along, naturally."

Her gaze snapped back to his. In the silence between them, his eyes were bright and sincere, and she found herself angry for reasons unknown.

"So, as I said, I'm just waiting for you to agree to it. That's what I'm waiting for," his voice was impossibly warm in the quiet of the room. Nanao felt the air hitch in her chest.

"That's not funny, sir."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Nanao," he said softly. "But you already know that, don't you? This is the taboo subject we avoid at all costs…"

She looked away from him again, reaching over their boxes to hand him the academy picture back. Her hand hurt from where she had been holding on to it too tight. He took it from her and placed it back in the box then sealed it back up with everything else from the past that lay inside.

He glanced at her briefly, before standing suddenly and carrying the box to the corner for things being left in storage.

"How long do we have to keep avoiding it, Nanao?"

He sounded subdued, but she heard the words perfectly.

"I…sir, I don't…" she stammered, caught off guard. Her mouth wouldn't work, so she gave up trying to answer him. Why was he doing this? Why now?

He glanced over his shoulder at her when she didn't seem to want to finish whatever answer she had started. "Hm. Well, I don't know how you feel, but I can say that it gets harder for me all the time."

She met his eyes again and frowned faintly, brushing away several comments on the tip of her tongue. He looked so tense right now, and she decided against making the situation any worse. The atmosphere had thickened with all the unsaid things between them suddenly.

At her continued silence, he turned away from her again.

She sat still as stone where she was, feeling frozen. She couldn't believe he took it _there_. She didn't even want to be around him right now, afraid he would start the conversation up again. And she knew she couldn't handle it. God, she felt like yelling at

him. Or throwing something at him. Maybe both, really. How could he just drop things like that on her? Like it was nothing to stir up such a subject?

Several minutes passed before she felt herself breathe normally again. Her pulse still raced erratically, but that was to be expected, she was sure. From the corner of her eye, she watched as he stopped his restless pacing and stood at the one small window in the room, hands on his hips with his back to her.

Feeling responsible for his probably wounded feelings, Nanao looked about the room, noting the mostly empty shelves and neat piles everywhere. Well, he certainly helped her sort through this mess quicker than if she had done it all alone. And this is how they were going to end their evening? With him upset because of her stunted emotional state? Wonderful.

"Thank you for helping me out in here," she offered, feeling foolish for so many reasons.

"You're very welcome," he answered quietly, but not turning to look at her.

Her gaze landed on her captain again, and she bit her lip. She should say something else. Smooth things out a bit. But her words were stuck in her throat, her inability to fix this making her chest ache.

Tearing her eyes away, she felt the gap between them widen.

Not knowing what else to do, she turned back to the neglected box in front of her, and resumed her work.

* * *

For a while, only the soft shuffling of items Nanao moved around could be heard, as she pointedly left her captain be. He was giving her the silent treatment apparently, but she could hardly blame him. She would find herself difficult too, in his shoes.

Satisfied there was nothing worth saving in this box of broken pottery she was occupied with, she climbed to her feet and put it with the garbage pile.

Taking a moment to stretch out her taunt muscles, she looked around for something else to keep her busy. The table was probably her next best bet. There was plenty there to go through. She needed to stay standing anyhow. The blanket she had laid down on the floor to give some padding helped, but her legs were getting stiff from kneeling.

She walked over antique table and began clearing it of the folded linens stacked up across it. Moth-eaten table cloths, stained blankets, old jackets of various sizes. She transferred most of what she removed to the garbage pile, the air floating with dust moats with every shift of the linens.

Finished quickly with this task now, Nanao stared down at the now empty table top, feeling silence grow unbearable. He was impossible to ignore, even when he was making no sounds. Tucking her unruly bangs behind an ear, she sighed, wondering what to do with herself now.

But the silence stretched on. And it pulled all of her attention to the man she was avoiding looking at.

She picked up her dusting cloth and started wiping the table down just to keep moving.

"I received an official request from the Kido Corps," she blurted, surprising herself. She honestly hadn't wanted to say it like that, especially on the heels of their little…whatever it was a moment ago. But it had just popped out, and she couldn't call it back now. What an awkward afternoon this was turning out to be. "Four days ago, actually. It arrived…four days ago…"

Nanao heard him chuckle bitterly from somewhere behind her and she winced. She really needed to work on her social skills. She wiped a few more spots before straightening up and letting out a breath.

"They want me to join their ranks," she continued. She really never did have any tact with these things, may as well plunge on ahead. "The letter was very inviting…"

"Is that what you've been so worked up over this week? A job offer?"

"Maybe?" She focused intently on the wood grains of the tabletop, not wanting to see his face right now. "I decided to give the idea a fair thought."

He didn't comment on that, and Nanao wished he would just respond. Was he upset with the thought of her leaving? Happy for her to get the offer? Did he care either way? Or was he still frustrated with her over their…not-talked about…_thing_?

"I…I should think it through," she said, mostly to herself. And, she knew she should. Right? Anyone would.

As he continued to not answer her, she listened to the steady tic of the clock on the wall. There was a cloud of strain crowding the room enough to suffocate her.

"Please, say something," she asked finally, when she couldn't take it anymore.

After a moment, she heard his footsteps approaching.

"Believe it or not, Nanao-chan, sometimes even _I _am speechless."

"Just…tell me what I should do with this."

She felt him move to stand behind her, but kept her back to him. She was feeling rather cowardly right now.

"What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know."

"Nanao, do whatever you need to do. I'm with you either way."

He sounded tired to her, and she finally turned to face him. His proximity was always intimidating, especially when he was watching her so intently. She felt transparent when he was looking at her like that.

"I need your counsel, not your blessing," she said.

"You have my blessings on anything you want to do, always. But my counsel? I have no place to offer you any with this," he shrugged helplessly. "This is a decision you have to make for your own reasons. Of course I want you to stay with me. I figure that much is obvious. But…the Kido Corps would suit your specialty and offer advancement. I understand wanting to put some thought into the offer. I don't blame you for considering it. In fact, I think you should consider it and weigh your options. You don't want to one day look back and regret making a choice for the wrong reasons. "

"I assumed you would be more…opinionated on the matter. That you would want a say in this."

"What more is there to say?"

"Plenty…there is plenty more to say," she said quietly, and her eyes stung for some absurd reason. She blinked rapidly to clear the feeling.

He nodded in agreement, smiling down at her in that melancholy way of his.

"Plenty, indeed," he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. Letting his hand drop back to his side, he regarded her.

Feeling forlorn suddenly, Nanao leaned back, her hip resting against the table behind her, her shoulders slumping. She was feeling the burden of this whole week suddenly, leaving her drained but not tired. She should be tired, now that she was still enough to notice. But she felt on edge, and for some reason the last few conversations with her captain had left her feeling a little heartbroken. He only stood a few feet from her but it felt like miles.

"You should go on home, sir. It's late."

"And yourself?"

"I'll be heading home, too."

"How soon?"

She met his eyes and noticed that his gaze sharpened just enough to easily stop the lie before she voiced it. He didn't step any closer, but she felt trapped regardless. She sniffed and looked away from his knowing gaze.

"Soon enough," she mumbled lamely.

"Nanao-chan, it _is_ late. Let's leave it for tomarrow. I'll walk you home."

She looked around the room, noting only a few unopened boxes left. Still, she hated leaving work for another day. It wouldn't take her long to finish up the little bit that was left. But one look at his face and she saw the set of determination there. He wasn't going to let her stay longer no matter what she said. She knew that look.

Nanao sighed, realizing her work was done for the day. Weather she wanted it to be or not. He was enforcing her time off, it seemed.

"Thank you for the help, I really do appreciate it," she told him, offering a small smile.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to leave then?"

"Yes, I suppose I have to be."

But he didn't move away, and she found herself staying still as well. And by the piercing intensity in his gaze, she figured things were just too unfinished after their odd little exchange a while ago. Perhaps he had more to say, or maybe she should say something on the matter. But she was at a loss, as usual.

So, she waited, and fidgeted, fingers twisting around the cloth in her hand.

"Why do you do that?" He reached out and stilled her hands with one of his.

Nanao's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Do what?"

"Why do you get so uneasy when I'm close to you?"

"I'm not..." she pulled her hands free, and straighten, trying to seem natural. She wasn't uneasy, not exactly. Nervous was probably more accurate. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

He frowned, "It's not nice to lie, Nanao-chan."

She notched her chin a little higher. "Why would I-"

He stepped closer then, and she pressed back harder against the table behind her, the cloth falling from her grasp to the floor. Nanao's heart rate picked up a notch. Funny how quick that little experiment of his turned on her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Proving a point," he said. "You usually have some way around me, so I never get quite this close. You always manage to put distance between us. Why is that?"

"Not everyone is as touchy as you are, sir."

"I'm not being touchy. I'm just standing close," he pointed out in a reasonable tone. "Yet, you're still anxious."

"I don't see what else you expect me to do when you crowd me," she managed, wondering what he was getting at.

"I want to know why being close to me is so unbearable for you. After all this time together, you're still not comfortable with me."

She blinked up at him. Unbearable? Is that what he thought made her jittery when he got close? That wasn't it. It was never unbearable. It was more like standing too close to a live wire humming with dangerous electricity. She could feel his nearness all the way in her bones, commanding all of her attention. She couldn't quite think of a way to word how he made her feel. But it certainly wasn't 'unbearable'.

Feeling tongue-tied and put on the spot, she kept silent, unknowingly driving his worry higher.

"Do you want me to stop, Nanao? Be honest with me about it, please," Shunsui asked, starkly serious now. And she knew he didn't mean stop standing close to her. This was a more fundamental question, one she understood without further explanation. It was the hidden meaning in those words, and she knew what she said next could make or break whatever future they may have.

Did she want him to stop pursuing her?

There it was, out in the open, after all these years. If she told him to stop, he would, she knew.

"No…" she said before she could think on it, noted his eyes light up at that simple word.

"No, then?"

"I don't know," she amended weakly. "I…I'm not good with any of this…"

"I know, it's alright, sweetheart," he said, leaning a fraction closer. She got the distinct impression he was forcing himself to stay where he was.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"What is there to apologize for?" he looked genuinely confused.

"For everything. For not being what you need, mostly. Because you clearly need someone who can tell you how they feel about you."

"Nanao, I know how you feel. I don't need to hear it-"

"-but you should," she cut in. "You're so open and I…I've never wondered what was on your mind. You deserve someone who can be just as open. And…I know I'm not like that, I can't…it's not fair to you. So, yes, maybe you should just stop."

"Don't say that, Nanao. We would be perfect together. Try and tell me I'm wrong."

"We…we're such _opposites_."

"Opposition gives us balance," he countered.

"It wouldn't work, not really. Not in the long run."

"We make it work," he said simply.

"I'm not the kind of girl you usually go after. At all," she glowered up at him, and he winced at her words.

"That's not the same thing as this. _You_ are what I want, and you always have been."

"It wouldn't work," she insisted again.

"Give me better reasons why not, then," he challenged.

"I hate sake," she informed him, for lack of examples. She saw an amused spark in his eyes at her words. She was grasping at straws and he knew it.

"And I hate paperwork," he replied.

"It's just a bad idea," she maintained.

"The things most worth the effort start out as a bad idea."

"What does that even mean?" She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"It means I love you and I'm not getting any younger here," he laughed.

Nanao pulled her glasses off, wiping at the lenses with her top absently. It was a nervous gesture, he knew. One she used when she needed to mull over an answer or wanted to avoid looking him in the eye. He was through with evasiveness from this little woman, however, and plucked them from her hands.

She made a swipe for them, but he quickly had his hand behind his back and out of her reach before she could grab them.

Nanao frowned stormily up at him. Was he seriously playing 'keep away' right now?

"Very mature. Now give them back."

"You're using those to avoid me. Pay attention here," he chided. "This is important stuff."

"I _was _paying attention_. _Give them back."

"They were distracting you, I'll give them back when we're done," he said. "So, where were we?"

"You can't hold my glasses hostage to get answers," Nanao leveled him with one of her scarier glares, and he almost caved in and handed them over. Almost. The unobstructed beauty of her violet eyes was worth the silent promise of retribution she was giving him.

"Can't I?"

"Are you ever serious? I can't see, which is much more distracting than the glasses themselves."

"Can you see me from here?"

"You're a bit fuzzy," she told him, holding out her hand impatiently.

He stepped right up to her, and she ended up with her hand pressed into the warm, solid curve of his exposed chest. She snatched it back as if burned, and shot a withering look up at his smiling face.

"Can you see me clearly now?"

"You…" she sputtered, wondering how she let him set her up for that one.

"I don't want Nanao-chan to not see me clearly. Do I need to be closer?" he murmured, and she stiffened at his darker tone.

"That could have been a simple fix with giving the glasses back," she informed him, fighting the heat spreading over her cheeks.

"Ah, but not as enjoyable."

"To you maybe, I'm rather uncomfortable."

He leaned back instantly, enough to gauge her body language. She was tense, but didn't seem like she felt threatened. She would have hit him by now if she had, anyways. Still, he didn't want her feeling that like that.

"Are you uncomfortable with me, then? Is that why you get anxious when I'm close?"

"If I say yes, will you return my glasses?"

"Nanao, please…"

She couldn't avoid his question when he used such a tone with her.

"Not uncomfortable, sir. More like…wary," she improvised. No way she was telling him that nearness sent her skin tingling.

"Wary?"

"You are known for being rather grabby."

"Have I ever outright touched any part of you inappropriately?" he questioned.

She sighed. He had her there.

"No," she acknowledged. "Although you are ridiculously vocal about what you _would_ like to touch."

"Not the same," he smirked.

"No, it isn't. But you could understand my hesitance to let you near me when you frequently describe such things."

Several silent moments passed with the two of them regarding one another. She wasn't sure she liked the calculating look on his face, though.

"Let me get this straight, then. You don't want me close because you think I would act on my urges? You don't trust me to keep my hands to myself?" Shunsui asked.

"That's not…" she sighed, unsure what to say anymore. "Of course I trust you. Forget it. This whole night has impaired my thinking capacity, sir."

"Hmm," he agreed, "well we made some progress at least."

"Did we?"

"I think so. How long will you keep pushing me away, Nanao-chan?"

Straight to the punch line, as usual.

"Maybe always," she said lightly, with a hint of truth ringing through her voice.

"Always? That's a long time."

"Lucky, then, that we live such long lives," she said, wanting desperately to get on a different subject. Something more in the comfort zone.

"Nanao," he chastised quietly, He couldn't let her escape right now. This was a long time coming, after all. He finally had her alone and semi-willing to discuss things. "talk to me. Please."

She let out a breath, and her control slipped enough that the firm set of her features relaxed. He was struck by the sadness he saw in her then. He wanted to pull her against him, to wrap her in his arms, to make her listen to him just once. So he could tell her, without her running away, how easy it could be for them, how simple and perfect. Wipe away her logical thoughts on the matter, her worries of proper conduct between officers and protocol. Rid her of her doubts, and even worse, her worries of it being nothing more than a fling, a passing bit of fun. If she would only listen, instead of shutting down like she always did, he wondered if she would understand. Because he would paint a much different picture for her. He was old enough to know the real thing. He wished, just once, he could make her see their future through his eyes, instead of her own.

"We really should probably head home. It's getting late," she said, moving to step around him. He caught her wrist in a loose grip, but it was enough to stop her.

"Not yet, Nanao-chan," he begged quietly.

"Why?" Her tone was exasperated, but her downcast eyes were telling enough. She was sad, now, and he never wanted that.

"I think things are coming out in the open finally," he said, and with a gentle tug, brought her to stand in front of him again. She leaned back against the table, looking a bit huffy, but compliant enough, and pulled against his grip to free her arm. He let go when he was satisfied she would be staying put. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her eyes on her toes. "So, let's get to the bottom of this, then, shall we? I can make this very simple. Do you love me?"

She snorted at his bluntness, and looked up at him with a tolerant look. "I thought I was the one with no tact?"

"I'm asking a life altering question here, lovely Nanao-chan. There is no place for tact."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"You're probably thinking something mean. You're laughing at me with your eyes…" he grumbled and she did smile then.

"That's one of the more foolish things I've heard you accuse me of in a while," she said, proud to maintain a straight face.

"You do it all the time."

"Really?"

"Yes, and somehow you tend to look even more beautiful when you do. Your suppressed mirth adds to the charm, even if it's at my expense. It's the way your lovely eyes light up. Anyways, don't change the subject. You laugh at me with your eyes and you know it, so stop. You're distracting me."

"You distracted yourself. You never need any help there."

"Only because I was caught up in your eyes, remember?"

"Sir…"

"Yare, I had a point to this a long time ago," he stated haughtily. His brows drawing down as he thought back.

"I believe you wanted me to confess my love for you," she added helpfully.

"Yes, exactly." He nodded in agreement, and stared down at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes. "Nanao, I'm hanging on a cliff here!"

"I'm fairly certain we have moved past the serious part of this conversation."

"No, not yet. This is the most important part of the whole thing. You haven't answered me yet. Tell me, please," he asked, suddenly serious again. "Just once. Tell me what you feel and we will go from there. You'll never have to say it again. Please, just give me something."

The smile slid from her lips at his tone.

He stood so still, hardly breathing even, not wanting to interrupt her reply in any way.

"I'm…fond of you," she allowed. "You have always been special to me. That isn't anything new, why would you need me to say something like that? You just said you didn't need to hear it a while ago."

She was surprised to see his face light up at her awkward confession.

"I don't, but I think you do. So, are you saying what I think you are saying?" A huge smile broke out on his handsome face.

"That depends on what you think I'm saying," she said suspiciously. What did she just get herself into?

"Well, if you're saying what I think you're saying, then we have a lot more to talk about!"

"What if I'm not saying what you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't think I misunderstood anything," his grin grew impossibly bigger. "You love me, and I love you, and we are finally on the same page after all this time!"

"I think you're getting delusional again." Nanao informed him, her blush spreading fiercely. He was still beaming, unconcerned by her words. She gave him a look, meaning it to come across as a glare, but the happiness radiating off him was too hard to ignore. The man was infectious with his good moods. She tried, and failed, to not smile back but her lips curved without her consent. He noticed, and grinned brighter. "You're impossible, sir…"

"Impossibly spellbound by my beautiful Nanao-chan!"

"Where do you get this stuff," she groused, holding her hand out again for her glasses. "Let me have them back now."

"Words from the heart, that's where," he informed her with a chuckle, ignoring her request for the glasses. He lifted a hand to her face to brush her hair back again, and she instantly leaned away from the contact.

"Yare, I don't bite, Nanao," he reprimanded lightly, smiling reassuringly down at her. "A woman in love shouldn't act like I have cooties."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I just want to touch you."

"Why?"

"Human contact is good for the soul, Nanao-chan."

"So…you want to touch me for the betterment of my soul?"

"Don't sound so skeptical!" He laughed. "It's innocent touching, I promise. I thought you said you trusted me, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she hedged, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm just wondering what you're up to."

"Nothing, I swear. I'll even give the glasses back afterwards," he wheedled. "Please?"

"Nothing inappropriate?" It was more of a threat than an actual worry. She met his honest eyes and already knew his answer. He would never want her intimidated by him, so she was sure he would keep it just like he said.

"You have my word. Nothing inappropriate."

"Alright…" she managed, and stood motionless for him to proceed.

He smile and he moved his hand to her face again, fingertips brushing below her temple. Her skin was just as smooth and soft as it looked, pale and flawless.

He realized he was the nervous one now, and almost laughed at himself. His lengthy experience should have eliminated any nervousness with women, but this was so different. This was Nanao-chan. And a very real part of him was worried that she would run from him at any moment. But she surprised him, as she so often did, and allowed the touch, watching him as intently as he watched her.

Trailing his fingers slowly down, he traced along her jaw line to the point of her chin, hesitating a moment to make sure it was alright still, before tracing back again.

He observed her closely, patiently. He took in every little flicker of her features, every tiny indication she was giving him. She was breathtaking, as always. Her pink lips were parted slightly, and he had to forcibly look away from the temptation they offered. They looked too supple, too inviting, in the dim light. She still stood too stiff, though, as if she were ready to flee at any moment. He tried, and failed, to not let it upset him.

"Relax for me," he coaxed, moving his hand just slightly to trace a lock of her silky black hair between his fingertips.

She nodded, easily relaxing in his comforting presence. He had always been her rock, so it wasn't hard to do. And right now, he was close, _so_ close, and the added sensation of his calloused fingertips on her had a soothing quality. It felt…good. If she was honest with herself. She wanted to be closer still, and wondered what it would be like if she leaned into him, if she pressed against him. She wasn't bold enough for that, though. This was still fragile and new between them, after all. He hadn't given any indication that things would progress further, had even given his word that they wouldn't, in fact. Which was disappointing-

-Her brows knit at where her mind was going. He was disarming her so swiftly, she had barely even put up a fight.

"Is this okay, Nanao-chan?"

The question startled her from her thoughts. He must have caught her change of expression, and worried it was because of him. His hand had stilled completely, she realized.

"Yes," she assured quickly. "This is okay. It's nice."

He hummed his understanding, as his fingers slipped into her hairline under her ear, his thumb brushed her lower lip as his large hand cupped her cheek fully. She tipped her head to lean into his warm palm.

He smiled broadly at her accepting gesture and stepped just a bit closer. So close, she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. Their legs brushed against each other, the table behind her biting into her lower back, blocking her from moving away any farther. She felt goose bumps race across her skin at the nearness.

_This_ was why she maintained distance from this man. Such a simple gesture from him could do this to her. It was extraordinary.

"See, Nanao-chan? Good for the soul," he murmured, his eyes soft with affection. His free hand laid the forgotten glasses on the table top behind her. The motion caused him to lean over her more, and she felt surrounded by him. Gods, but he was large, towering over her small frame.

He took advantage of the closer stance as well. His lips nuzzled at the hair above her ear, breathing in her scent deeply, and Nanao thought she felt a light kiss pressed there. While his fingertips slid down the skin of her neck, sending shivers dancing over her body and adrenaline to race through her.

Nanao was lost already, and she knew it. All of her focus sharpening on the areas where his body touched hers. His hand on her neck, his lips hovering over her ear, close enough to feel the brush of his stubble, his thighs pressed to hers. She could feel the warmth of him against her, all around her. It was impossible not to respond to. He was feeding the fire growing inside, drawing her deeper. The newness of it all startled her, she had never had a reaction to a man like this. But, he wasn't any man, of course. There was too much banked feelings between them to ever compare to other experiences. This chaste contact was more erotic than anything else she had ever experienced.

His lips moved up the shell of her ear, parted just enough to taste a hint of her, and Nanao knew she wouldn't pull away now. All she wanted was to press closer. She had known all along she didn't stand a chance once he actually made a move. She had wanted him too long, had imagined what it would be like for too many years to fight it, knew herself well enough to know she would submit when he finally crossed the line and acted. There was a bond, a connection, between them that was unmatched. It weaved them together in a constant state of awareness of one another, keeping them in tune to even the slightest things.

He pulled back and offered her a sincere smile, pleased that she was letting him get away with this much. And fires of hell, but he was seconds away from loosing his mind. Every part of him _ached_. She really had no idea what she did to him, had no worldly clue how she affected him.

Nanao looked up at him when he pulled back, catching the subtle change in his features. He was already reeking havoc on her senses, but then she noticed the shift in him. He had been relaxed and tender, but that had changed. And she promptly lost her breath. She was arrested by the look in her captain's eyes, his grey stare was suddenly lit with stirring interest, and of dark promises. No hint of the previous gentle warmth in his gaze now. This was molten hot, and she felt it sear right into her.

They stared for a silent moment at one another, then his focus dropped to her lips, his other hand coming up to cup her face as well.

She froze, feeling like a small creature who caught the notice of a much more powerful animal. Her tight grip on the table loosened, and she was weighted by such _want_ it stole all thought from her. Her knees felt weak, unable to support much of her for some reason.

She could feel that he wanted to kiss her, his body poised to do just that, and she found herself hopeful that he would. His thumbs smoothed slowly over the corners of her mouth, and she wanted to melt.

The longer she waited for him to move in, to kiss her for the first time, the more the world narrowed.

But then he stayed where he was, not making any move at all. She was _craving _it, and he was just hovering, as if he were undecided.

Shunsui, for his part, was a tangle of demanding instincts and brittle restraint. With a tremendous amount of willpower that he never knew he possessed, he held himself back, trying to remember a recent promise he had made to her to keep this innocent.

The things going through his head right now were far from innocent.

Far, _far_ from it.

He wanted to close the gap, he wanted to kiss her until she forgot her own name. He wanted to feel her supple little body pressed to his in all the right places. And his gut clenched with anticipation of such a thing, thick heat infusing his veins, hardening him in an instant at just the thought of what he would do to her if he could.

And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if he closed that gap, if he tasted her lips, he wouldn't be able to stop there. It would never be enough. His hunger for her was too strong, bordering on obsession. If he touched his lips to hers, he would be a lost man, and he knew it. He would trace every curve of her. With his hands, his mouth, his lips. He could just imagine the sweet sounds she would make, too, and she _would _make them. He would pour everything he knew, every skill he possessed, into making her cry out for him. He would worship her body, have her mindless with pleasure. Gods, he could practically taste-

-Ah. He remembered now. He had promised to behave, to keep this 'touching' as appropriate.

Had given his word to her.

His eyes snapped back to hers, and he radiated frustration suddenly. She swallowed anxiously, wondering what could have brought on such a sudden shift in moods for her captain.

He took a small step back away from her, his hands leaving her face, his brows drawn down in a tight scowl.

Nanao blinked at him, bewildered, as the heat retreated from her body with his withdraw. What had even just happened?

She tried to reorder her thoughts, to remember what this was even about. She just couldn't think logically right now, which was ridiculous, really. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. For all the good that did. This was madness, he hadn't done anything remotely sexual, but her hormones seemed to be firing on full throttle regardless, her whole body feeling taunt and ready.

Her captain leaned away just a little more, enough to clearly see the confused need written across her pretty face. He cursed himself silently, in several languages, because Nanao was looking at him with such curious excitement and sweet expectancy. But, she had also only agreed to the initial contact because of his damned promise.

He really, _really_, had to get himself back in check.

But, stars above, to look at her right now, with that rosy flush to her cheeks, violet eyes sparked with fire. She would look like that under him, he was sure.

Tearing his attention away from his horribly impure thoughts, he reminded himself firmly that she was trusting him to steer this encounter. Shoving a hand through his hair roughly, his jaw clenched.

He wasn't sure her trust was so well placed at the moment.

Was he sweating? It was rather hot in here suddenly. This was getting out of hand. He wasn't trying to seduce her, that had never been his intentions when this started. He had wanted to touch her, just for a moment, to get her in his arms. Maybe cajole a hug out of her.

But the only thing he could think of since _that_ great idea had gone through was having her.

He didn't dare move, afraid of what he might do if he did.

Nanao didn't know what the problem was with him all the sudden, but she figured they had crossed the line at some point already. She may as well get the kiss she had been waiting for, then, right? She had waited for him to make the first move, but since he made no further advance, she decided to throw caution to the wind. She stepped up to him, surprise on her side, and closed the gap.

On tiptoes, she brushed her lips across his.

Inhaling sharply, his fingers curled around her upper arms securely, halting her in her tracks. He pulled his head back quickly, separating their lips and groaning miserably to himself.

"Nanao, don't," he breathed after a pause, hanging his head to avoid her gaze.

"What is it?" she asked, anxiety flashing in her eyes. Had she done something wrong?

He swallowed thickly, hardly believing what was about to come out of his own mouth. "Stop for a moment."

"I…alright," she said quietly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, obviously taking his reluctance the wrong way. She leaned away from his touch and he let his hands drop, closing his eyes a moment to get himself in order. His heart was racing, just from that simple-almost not-kiss.

"We…wait, please…I didn't mean to…" he was at a loss of words for the first time in his life. Kyoraku Shunsui was never flustered by a girl, for heaven's sake. But this was his beautiful little obsession, and he was totally flustered. Damn, but it was hard to even think after having her lips on his just moments ago. And he should be enjoying that right now, not trying to talk her out of it. Well, not talk her out of it but to make sure she's alright with the direction they just turned. Which was exactly what he should be doing. It was the respectable thing to do.

He hated being a godsdamned gentlemen sometimes.

Talk first, then back to the kissing, he decided.

"I'm sorry, I never meant…" _To seduce you_, his mind offered helpfully. _To take advantage of the trust you placed on me. To break my word and come within mere moments of bending you over that table, consequences be damned._

He winced. Yes, he was way out of line right now. What was wrong with him? He was going to scare her off completely if he didn't do this right.

"O-of course," she stammered, cheeks pink in mortification now, rather than excitement. The meaning of his words settled heavily in her mind, then. _He never meant…? _What, exactly?_ To lead me on? _Insecurity weighing her down, she pulled back completely, straightening and stepped to the right, away from the barricaded position between him and the table. Facing the empty room, she stood with her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. Feeling foolish and young. God, she should just go.

She eyed the door, wondering if she could get out before he stopped her with some apology to make her feel better. She didn't want that.

Shunsui blinked at her stiff stance. Obviously, he had said the wrong thing. No surprise there. "Nanao-chan?"

"It's alright. Really."

He was missing something here, but all the blood had apparently left his brain to travel south. Shunsui willed his body to settle and be reasonable. It wasn't listening. He was uncomfortable, painfully, distractedly uncomfortable in his own skin. His hands itched to touch her, hell every muscle in him was rigid and ready to move to her at the slightest invitation.

He cursed colorfully in the privacy of his own head.

A few deep breathes, then he opened his eyes again, determined to fix this mess he had made. Taking in Nanao's posture again, he figured he must have really said something wrong. He had hurt her feelings. Damn it.

"Nanao-"

"-It's fine, sir. We should have stopped sooner, it was hardly proper," she said, proud her voice didn't waver. She felt rejection well up inside her, but crushed it ruthlessly. She wondered if she had somehow overlooked some the signs that he was never serious, that he hadn't really wanted anything more than friendship with her. Had the whole thing been a game? They had just kind of, sort of, had a confession only moments before, hadn't they? But, maybe she misunderstood. She had just tried to kiss him, after all, and he had flat out denied her.

She blinked away her suddenly blurry vision. She would _not _cry, that would make her feel more wretched than she already did.

He watched her close herself up before his eyes, his heart sinking painfully. He took a step in her direction, unable to stop himself.

"It's not what you think-"

"-I said it's fine. You don't have to say anything more, I understand."

She didn't understand, actually. Not at all. And she was so mortified. He had laid a hand on her cheek and she had practically been purring for him. Worse, he had stopped her. Her Captain, who was legendary for his conquests, hadn't wanted to kiss _her_. It stung quite a bit more than she was prepared for.

"I'm sorry, sir, I shouldn't have…I just…I…felt overwhelmed."

"Stop, don't do that." A few strides brought him right up behind her, and he gripped her shoulders before she could move away from him. She fought the high sinus burn of suppressed tears. He was too kind to let her storm away upset, she knew, and somehow that made the whole thing hurt more.

"Do what?" Nanao managed. She felt him turn her to his chest and curl his body around her as he held her to him. His arms wrapped her in his warmth and she wished she would have left when she had thought about it.

"Don't apologize. I said, it's not what you think."

"You don't have to explain-" she pushed feebly at his solid and unmovable form. But he held her in a caging embrace.

"-Nanao, shut up for just a minute," he said, the ring of command stopping any further argument on her tongue. "I absolutely have to explain. I've hurt your feelings, and I never want that to happen. I'm so sorry, please, don't be upset. Let me explain."

"I'm trying not to be upset," she whispered dejectedly.

"I wanted that kiss, Nanao-chan, so bad I can't tell you the lengths I'd go to have it. Don't think for a moment that I didn't want it, alright?"

He dropped his head to hers, resting his chin to the crown of her head.

"B-but, I thought you…I mean, you pulled away from me, and-" It was easier to talk when she didn't have to see his face. She kept her face buried against his clothing and avoided his eyes.

"You think I stopped because I didn't want you," he finished for her, his voice holding an unbelieving tone.

She nodded, unable to do much else. She felt his grip on her tighten a fraction and he took a deep breath.

"How could you possibly get that idea," he wondered, honestly. "Did you think I've teased you all these years? That I wasn't serious?"

She slumped a little against him, feeling the ache all over again at his words. That was exactly what she had thought when he had stopped. That he realized she was responding in a way he wanted no part of. That his bluff had finally been called.

"Pretty much," she mumbled against his chest, her cheeks hot.

"Of course I want you," he laughed quietly, but the sound held a dark note to it. "God, Nanao, I want it all with you. Haven't I told you a million times?"

"I…but I thought…" she pulled back from his chest to look up at him, needing the visual assurance of honesty as much as the words.

"That's the problem, you think too much," he nodded, moving to place a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips skimmed back to her ear, as he enfolded her in another embrace. "Stop thinking. You know me, there shouldn't be any doubt about how I feel about you, Nanao."

"You pulled away, what else would I have-" she choked on her words as his lips closed over one of her earlobes. Warm, soft wetness mixed with the rasp of his teeth, he tugged gently for a moment before releasing, pressing a kiss below her ear on her neck.

Distantly, Nanao registered that her hands were trembling where she fisted his clothing in them.

"You said you felt overwhelmed," he whispered against her skin. She felt the rumble of his voice vibrate through her, his beard tickle across her neck with his words. "But, didn't you notice I was right there with you, sweetheart?"

"Y-you were? Then why…" she couldn't finish her sentence, as one of his arms slipped lower, to the small of her back. She felt the slight tug of clothing before his fingertips brushed the bare skin at her waist.

She could hear the roar of her own heartbeat in her ears, drowning out the sound of her captain's own quickening breathing. His hand didn't move further, just fingertips smoothing light touches across the small area of her lower back he had exposed. But she found she couldn't concentrate with it where it was.

"Why what..?" he prompted distractedly, his teeth scraping over her pulse. He could hardly focus on what their conversation was even about anymore, with Nanao _here_ and in his grasp finally. The scent of her soft skin was enough to make him forget everything else in the world. And hell, the feel of her heart pounding under his lips, her glossy hair against his face, clinging to him. Exquisite little woman.

"W-why…" Nanao bit her lip, feeling a little mixed up. Her hands fisted, every part of her itching to touch him too. "Why…did you stop, then?"

Proud that she pulled that out of her cloudy mind, Nanao soon lost her train of thought again as his nose and lips skimmed back up her neck, warm breath fanning over her sensitive skin. Something liquid hot tightened in her lower belly, causing her knees to press together.

"I promised I'd behave, if I remember correctly," he murmured against her skin, unable to stop himself from nipping at her sensitive flesh. Her hand reached up to sink into his hair, holding him there, keeping his wonderful mouth close enough to continue what he was doing. He let out a soft groan at her acceptance, as his hand traced across the curve of her naked back.

"D-did you?"

"Hm." His hand on her bare skin moved, just slightly. Enough that his fingers brushed over her hip now instead of her back. The tips of her breasts tightened almost painfully at the small gesture. She caught herself pressing against him more, his hard body radiating heat against her. She gasped as his teeth bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder in response.

"I…I wouldn't have held you to such a promise," she felt the warm press of his tongue next, as it soothed over the spot, and she shivered.

"Thank God," he breathed, unsure if he could back away from her right now even if the room caught on fire.

His other hand dropped to her waist, slipping under her top as well and gripping her hips against his firmly. Heat flooded her, shooting through her in a white hot rush, as she felt the hardness of him against her lower belly. She was nervous and excited, a strange combination, and she wasn't sure what to do with the eager energy building painfully in her.

"Captain," she pleaded, unsure what to ask for.

"Don't call me that. Not now," he growled against her nape.

"Please-" she couldn't form the words, but he seemed to understand. One of his hands was suddenly on her jaw, and he tipped her head up to his.

She caught the dangerous gleam in his eyes moments before he slanted his mouth over hers.

His lips fell over hers, demanding and possessive. His tongue slid against her lips, before pushing past them impatiently, swirling with hers. She moaned against him as he took full control. She gave it willingly, following his lead. Because this wasn't like any kiss Nanao had ever had. There was no gentle teasing, no easy coaxing, or slow exploration.

It was raw and forceful, pure need, and it left no room for anything but submission.

She was succumbing to the sensations, and gods, but there was so much to feel all at once. The scrape of his five o'clock shadow against her chin. His hand had moved from her jaw to fist in her hair, firmly holding her head at an angle. His chest was against hers, and his obvious arousal pressing against her belly. One arm wrapping around her lower back unyieldingly, almost painfully, pulling her tighter against him.

Vaguely, she felt him back her against the wall.

But his talented mouth was the best.

With her trapped now, he released his arm from around her to grab her hip with a hard hand. Pressing into her, he continued his ravishing kiss, searing her straight to her bones, with no space between their bodies now.

Nanao was on _fire_, burning from the inside out as his tongue delved into her, his hands pulling her closer.

But then he moved away from her lips, and she almost sobbed, before realizing he wasn't going to stop, was just focusing elsewhere.

"Nanao," he breathed against her jaw, dipping his head to lavish her throat with just as much eagerness, all teeth and wet mouth sliding over the sensitive area. Her head fell back against the wall in abandon, and he greedily took what she offered, nipping at her neck as he moved down.

She grabbed on to his shoulders, her hands pushing urgently at the fabric of his black uniform top. Tugging insistently, she pulled it down as far as she could but it caught on his elbows, and he pulled back enough to maneuver out of it with a few impatient jerks. Then his arms were free and his chest bare, the top hanging messily about his waist. He reached for her again.

"Wait," she said quickly.

He froze, gaze snapping to hers for direction. Her breath caught at the look in his eyes, there was something primal there. But he stood still for her, as she marveled at the picture of pure male perfection he made. She drank in the sight of thick, broad strength and sun-kissed golden skin.

"C-can I touch you?" she asked, surprised that the shaky quiver to her own voice.

"Anywhere. Anyway you want," he assured immediately, his own voice strained. In fact, his whole bearing was tense. He was a coiled spring, eyes dark and intent. He fisted his hands to keep from reaching out to her. She wanted a chance to explore, and he would give it to her if it killed him. Although just her approving gaze on his bare upper body had him panting, he stayed put for her.

Nanao smiled up at him tentatively, straightening from the wall and stepping closer. She then flattened her hands against his rigid abdomen, feeling the ropes of muscle, his skin was like hot silk under her fingers. She slid her hands around his waist and back slowly, learning the feel of his skin. Fingertips dipping into the valleys of his pelvic bones, dancing above his hakama. He made a desperate sounding noise in his throat, and she felt her blood rush faster hearing it.

She couldn't help her roaming hands, she wanted to touch him so badly. Moving upwards, the hard, broad planes, over the soft brush of hair. He shuddered under her touch, and she smiled to herself. How many times had she imagined touching him like this? At every peek his always-loose uniform gave her, if she was honest. Now, finally, she could indulge her curiosity.

Leaning into him, she placed a kiss against the warm skin in the center of his chest, dark, crisp hair tickling at her face as she did. She heard him inhale sharply as she moved over him. Slowly, exploring the planes of his chest with her mouth, heaping on him the same attention as he had to her. He was threading his hand into her hair, she realized distantly, as she sucked at the firm tendon of his neck, pulse pounding under her lips. She felt her hair clip pop loose and clatter as it landed on the floor, releasing her tresses in a black curtain around her face.

Nanao felt intoxicated, having crossed the sanity line somewhere along the way. She was surrounded by his scent, of sunshine through oak leaves. She knew, _knew_, what he wanted, could feel his need in every touch, every caress of his fingers against her scalp, the way his head tipped back and his chest heaved under her.

And she also knew, with a ferocity that frightened her, that she craved this man just as much.

Her hand flitting across one of his small hardened nipples as her mouth moved across his collarbone, leaving a wet trail of kisses. She let her other hand travel down, tracing the path of the dark hair slowly. The muscles contracted under her touch, clenching in awareness of her destination.

Down and over his abdomen, fingertips leading to the ties of his uniform. Her hand brushed over the loops of fine silks, feeling out the direction of the knots and tugging them loose as she nibbled at his supple skin with her teeth and lips.

She smiled as he murmured a soft curse. Then he was cupping her face roughly, with a insistent tug he pulled her face to his and was kissing her again.

Nanao's fingers fumbled with their task of getting the sash undone completely as he effectively distracted her with the sweep of his tongue. It was doing uncontrollable things to her, her whole body reacting from the inferno he built in this kiss. It was not sweet and romantic, in any way. It wasn't a gentle kiss shared by lovers. It was a claim, the kind of kiss two people shared when they absolutely couldn't get _enough_ of one another. It sent a jolt into her lower body, sparking and combusting, as it turned her knees to liquid.

Nanao thought nothing else could possibly matter right now, not while he kissed her like this.

But then, his thigh slid between hers, parting her legs and pushing up against her core. She lost the rhythm of the kiss altogether at the pulse of pleasure it caused, her eyes widening as she gasped against his mouth. He made an approving sound and repeated the movement, friction and pressure combined where she ached, eliciting another harsh intake of breath from her.

He moved back from her enough to see her face, staring down into her glittering, fever-bright eyes. He took a moment to scrutinize her closely, to make sure this was alright. She saw the moment of uncertainly cross his face, probably wondering if they were moving too fast right now. Cheeks flushed, she offered him an exultant smile, hoping it conveyed whatever permission he needed.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" she wondered, pulling him back to her. She wanted more of his kisses.

"Oh, my Nanao-chan," he grinned back, but it lacked his usual humor. This smile was all predatory. "The things I'm going to do to you…"

She didn't know what he meant, but the words made her toes curl against her sandals. His hand slipped lower, grasping her backside firmly and pressing his thigh against her harder, against her most sensitive spot again. A soft cry escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Gods, I love that sound," he murmured, returning his mouth to hers before she could reply.

He pulled her into another searing kiss that had her limp in his arms, fingertips pressing into his shoulders. His tongue tangled with hers, dominating her mouth with urgent abandon.

She had to touch more of him, and her hands traveled back over the planes of his chest, and he stilled completely when her fingers passed low on his abdomen. Only a moment's hesitation on her part, before she brushed down over the hard length of his arousal, cupping her hand over him.

He broke the kiss roughly on a gasp, as his whole body trembled against her, and she met his eyes to gauge his reaction. He had told her she could touch him anywhere, she reminded herself. And the look on his face confirmed that. Confident that it was alright, she squeezed him firmer, experimentally moving from the base to tip through the material of his pants.

A sharp inhale hissed between his teeth and his hips pushed his manhood more into her grasp in response.

"Nanao-," he began, unable to articulate anything further. His hands fisted in the cloth of her top, and she wondered if it was for balance.

She moved her hand over his solidness leisurely, from the thick base up to the top, fascinated by his reactions. He groaned above her, his jaw clenched tight. He pressed his forehead to hers, and she could feel the dampness of sweat.

Nanao was stunned at how quickly he lost his composure. His whole body was taunt, his breath coming in ragged pants. She never knew she could elicit such a response out of this man. She felt confidence swell in her, pulling her hand away and settling it at the sash, working at it quickly now. She wanted to see him, to feel the bare skin of this part of him. There was too many articles of clothing between them right now.

He felt her tug at the ties around his waist again, and wanted to curse. This was hell on his self control, or what little of it was left. He was still mostly dressed, but she had him undone, frayed at the edges. He wasn't sure how much he could take of her clever hands, and this needed to last. He had things he planned for her, after all.

But if this kept up, he would have her bent over on the floor before she could blink. He wouldn't be able to hold back, not with _her_, not Nanao. How many countless days had he had imagined their first time? Usually in candlelight, after a romantic dinner and whatnot. In a bed, certainly. He had imagined taking his time tracing over every part of her, acquainting himself slowly with her body. That was how he had always pictured their first time. Slow and sweet, unhurried.

Not at all what this was.

This was a consuming firestorm he was caught up in, smoldering and stirring to life a blaze. He was sure he could be condemned on his thoughts alone in any moral jury. They were on office grounds to boot, and there was nothing slow or gentle going on here. If it was any other girl, he wouldn't question it.

But he didn't want regrets, it should be perfect for her. He wanted her for the long run, not just a quick romp. Running his tongue over his dry lips, he forced his neck to support the weight of his head so he could look in her eyes.

"Nanao, here?" He hoped she understood what he was asking, because he wasn't sure he could form a whole sentence. Not with her hands on him, and she didn't stop her movements at his voice. He realized then that the ties at his waist where loosening. She tugged, and it left his hakama go slack, thank the gods. They were getting unbearably tight.

She looked up at him, all pretty eyes and flushed soft skin, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Anywhere," she agreed, smiling a beautiful mischievous smile for him.

It was all he needed, there was no stopping this now. His lips quirked up in a smirk, and grasping her hips, he flipped her around quickly. Nanao was surprised to find herself flush against the wall as he grabbed the hem of her top and yanked over her head.

His mouth was on the back of her neck, licking and biting with renewed vigor, as his hands peeled her bra off with the same quick recklessness as her top. The rock hard bulge at his groin rubbed the curve of her backside, and she pressed her hips back against it instinctively, fingertips curling into the wall for support.

His hand traveled up her spine, sinking into her hair in a tight grip, pulling back enough to make her back arch. It was along the lines of painful, but not quite. It made her moan in anticipation, not discomfort.

Hands on the wall, Nanao was thankful for the added stability. She wasn't sure how she had managed to support her weak limbs up until now anyways. She was pinned between the wall and the man behind her, cool air kissing at her naked torso. His lips pressed kissed to her cheek, her jaw. She laid her head against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breasts pushed out in this angle. One calloused hand roamed down over them, a too-brief caress before moving down her ribs and soft belly. Before she could think, his hand slipped under her waistline.

Wasting no time, his hand cupped her, and the first touch was charring. Nanao gasped as his fingers slid against her, slick and talented. Adding pressure to the perfect spot, across the swollen nub that had her whole body seize up. Sending heat rolling through her in uncontrollable waves, pooling and building. Her legs trembled, and she was shocked to realize how close she was. This man was stroking her as if he knew exactly what she needed and how she needed it, playing a perfect melody on her body.

His reiatsu flared up around her, blazing uninhibited and wild, buffeting against all her senses. She had never felt him loose control of it like this, and it was a heady thought that he was that excited.

"So wet," he murmured, moving his fingers in a slow circle, causing her eyes to squeeze shut, as the sensations overwhelmed her. His other hand slid around her waist, holding her up as he continued his assault. "Come for me, Nanao. Give it to me."

He added just slightly more pressure, and it was enough to push her over the edge in a sudden, blinding climax.

Her back pressed against his chest, muscles clenching tightly, as a white hot eruption flooded her lower abdomen. She cried out, incoherent, and he groaned at her exquisite response. Her body jerked helplessly in his grasp as her fingernails dug into his forearm.

He rode it out with her, his touches becoming softer, holding her to him and whispering senseless praise against her cheek.

Catching her breath, Nanao bit back the ridiculous urge to thank him. She was surprised, having never experienced climax with a partner before.

Her captain literally had ripped it from her, demanding her release with his expert touch. Her legs quivered with the after shocks, and she leaned heavily on him. He kissed her temple, and a smile crossed her lips.

Slipping his hand free and turning her to face him, he was filled with pride at the satisfaction filling her gaze.

"Did you like that, Nanao-chan? I certainly did," he grinned, freeing the ties of her bottoms. Tugging, he slipped them over the curve of her hips and they pooled around her feet.

She blushed up at him, unable to answer such a question, and his grin widened. She kicked the pants away absently, and he wasted no time in reaching for her again. Grasping her bottom with both hands, he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist of their own violation.

His pulse raced at the feel of her wrapped around him in nothing but her blushing skin. His cock twitched eagerly, reminding him that he was far from done with her.

"Where are we going?" Nanao asked, her voice deliciously husky, twining her arms around his shoulders, trailing open mouthed kisses along his neck as he moved them to the blanket on the floor. She was soaking up the feeling of his bare chest pressed to hers, hardly paying attention to what he was doing, honestly. She didn't care where he was taking them, as long as he wasn't going to stop.

"Relocating," he answered, sinking to his knees. The action brought her lower into his lap, and she clearly felt the hard length of him pressed against her core in the new position. With only a few pieces of clothing in the way, Nanao rolled her hips experimentally. The movement caused a thrilling jolt, and her Captain's hands tightened on her hips as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing in deeply. He mumbled something she didn't catch, but it sounded oddly like some sort of prayer.

She rubbed against him slowly, tortuously, feeling pressure building in her once again. He guided her with his hands, causing more friction at better angles, one of his hands slipping down over the curve of her bottom and gripping her flesh tight.

"Get the rest of your uniform off," she gasped, as a sharp upward thrust of his hips had her seeing stars. She had never wanted anything so badly in her whole life like she did this man right now.

"Can't," he said simply, his teeth scraping over her earlobe.

"What?"

"I'm not ready for this to end yet," he elaborated, shifting suddenly to lay her back on the blanket. He settled her comfortably under him, her legs cradling his hips, keeping most of his weight on his elbows.

He saw her squirm when his eyes raked down her body, as he took a moment to absorb what a vision she made. She was breathing heavily still, her skin slick from sweat and flushed prettily. Chest exposed to him and heaving, it drawled his gaze instantly. He hadn't paid nearly enough attention to those perk mounds yet. He trailed a hand lightly up her ribs, fingertips grazing over the side of one breast. "And it certainly would end too soon if they came off."

She opened her mouth to tell him she didn't care, that they would make time later for exploring and taking it slow. But the words were smothered in her throat when his warm, wet mouth fell over a nipple, and a hand covered the other breast. She moaned, sinking a hand into his hair, back arched to push into his ministrations.

As distracting as it was, she still wanted him naked.

Wiggling a bit, she pushed at his hakama with her feet, and they went easily since she had untied them already. Managing to slide them down over the curve of his ass, she felt his arousal pop free of the clothing, resting hotly against her thigh. Triumphant, she slid her toes down the back of his legs, slipping the material down further.

"Little cheater," he chuckled against her chest, biting down on a puckered tip in reprimand.

She gasped, gripping his hair tight, and he soothed the spot over many times with slick swipes of his tongue. He continued to shower attention on her, kneading at her breasts, plucking at the sensitive rosy peaks, his mouth working magic until she thought she would overheat from sensation.

She couldn't take anymore, she needed more and she wanted to see him come apart for her too.

She pushed against his chest, prompting him to his back. He obliged after a brief struggle in dominance.

Kneeling on her knees, Nanao's eyes traveled down his body, taking in every dip of muscle, every brush of hair. He was glorious. She trailed her hands lightly up his thighs, taking in the sight of his arousal, laying large and heavy against his lower belly.

Quirking a interested brow at her as she moved over him, Shunsui willed himself to be still again. He had to let her satisfy her own curiosity, although he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded. Hell, just her eyes on him had his cock pulsing.

As if answering the rush of need he was feeling, she grasped him, stroking over his heated flesh and moving lower.

Too late, he realized what she was planning.

"Nanao, don't-" he choked on the words as her little pink tongue swiped over the tip of him, and he promptly lost his breath. She repeated the motion, her hand stroking the shaft slowly in tandem. "Nanao, I can't-"

Her lips enclosed over him then, encasing him in her hot wet mouth. His shoulders drug into the floor as his spine bowed upwards. Holy hell, this was going to make him loose it. Just the fact that it was Nanao was enough for him.

"You need to stop, I…" he panted, grasping blindly for purchase. Her inexperience was obvious, but it just made it that much better. She was a quick learner, and so in tuned with his reactions that it didn't take her long to figure out what worked for him. He moaned incoherently after a particularly mind-blowing stroke.

Nanao ignored him, anyway, she wanted this from him. She had never done this before, but she had heard about it plenty. She had always thought it would be distasteful to try, but she realized it was the opposite with him. She wanted to do it, was pleased to see him fall apart under her touch. It wasn't hard to set a pace, to test what seemed to drive him the most. She found herself enjoying it.

"Sweetheart," he gasped, threading a hand into her hair, tugging gently to pull her maddening lips away. His hand trembled against her scalp. "you're going to make me come."

Humming in agreement, she continued mercilessly, taking more and more of him in with every plunge, and he felt his muscles lock up as he fought for restraint. But he had never been so high before, and he knew he was seconds from spilling over.

Her violet eyes flicked to his, and he lost it when he saw the eagerness in her gaze, the sight of her lips around him. His head kicking back with a shout, his muscles contracted so tightly it ached.

Nanao watched his body go taunt, veins bulging in his neck as his thick length jerked in her grasp and released in her mouth, spilling across her tongue. She swallowed on reflex, the taste bitter but thrilling nonetheless, feeling him shutter violently as he came down.

Leaning up, she smiled at the picture he made, his big body limp and sated, heavy lidded eyes watching her face with a look close to wonder, chest still heaving.

After a moment, Shunsui murmured a rather vivid curse, and ran a shaking hand down his face.

She smiled wider, pleased with herself, and caught completely off guard when he grabbed her suddenly, flipping them over. His mouth was on hers before she could blink, and his hand traveling between her legs. Tongue coaxing a moan from her, he pushed into her wet core with two of his fingers, sending her writhing underneath of him.

"Talented little Nanao-chan," he whispered against her lips. She let out a soft whimper, and Shunsui pulled at her lower lip with his teeth, his eyes sparkling. "What am I going to do with you?"

She couldn't answer, and he smirked when her hips rose with his thrusting hand. He pumped his fingers into her in a slow rhythm, pressing upward on the receding stroke, rubbing against that secret spot on a woman that never failed to deliver. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a pleading sound, and he nuzzled into her neck, tasting the perspiration on her skin. She gripped his shoulders tightly, shocked to realize he had her on the brink so quick once again.

Before she could topple over, he pulled back, and she was left teetering on the brink. Shifing his big body, his hips came to rest between her legs. Her heart pounded erratically as his hard length nudged at her entrance. Nanao was surprised he was ready to go so soon, she met his eyes questioningly.

"Only getting started, sweetheart," he assured, hooking an arm under her knee. He tugged her leg up at a sharp angle before slamming into her with a powerful thrust. He was big enough to make it border on painful, but her body accommodated.

She cried out at the abrupt invasion as he buried himself to the hilt in one smooth motion and sent her over the edge instantly into another climax. Nails scoring his skin where she hung on as her world exploded, she called out to him, or tried to around her hitched breath.

He stilled as her inner muscles clamped down on him, gritting his teeth against the urge to follow in her wake. Holy hell, but she fit him so snug, so perfectly tight. Sweating from the restraint, he wondered why he was having such a hard time keeping it together, surely when she had used her wonderful little mouth on him only moments before it should have tempered him a bit.

But no such thing happened, if anything, the climax had driven him higher. He was more keyed up than he had been then, barely under control. The room swirled with his turbulent energy.

As she came down, trembling and breathless, he pulled out gradually, only to drive back into her heat again. They both groaned from the sensation, gripping at each other, hands sliding over damp flushed skin. And the sounds, gods, they were divine. Their pants mingling in the air between them, bodies hitting wetly, senseless words whispered to each other.

"Beautiful Nanao," he gasped, hand biting into her thigh in a firm grip. He leaned back, angling himself just right to have her out of her mind after a few rocks of his hips. The forceful thrusts did interesting things to her body, drawing his eyes to her lovely chest. He slid his other hand down over her flat stomach, dipping into her folds to slick over the sensitive little bud. She moved under him, pushing up every time he plunged into her. So close he could taste it, but wanting to get one more out of her.

He wanted her utterly satisfied before this was over.

He distantly wondered if he was being too rough, worried over the rather significant size difference between them, and his near violent thrusts. But one glance at her face had him assured she was right there with him, her beautiful body responding so delightfully. It seemed Nanao liked the edge, which was perfect, as he liked giving it. He picked up the tempo, adding more pressure to every thrust. Harder and faster, until any coherent thought left both of them.

All that mattered was this, and the building explosion.

Nanao felt so full, so overwhelmed by the size and movement of him. His fingers slicked along her bud, and combined with his thrusts it quickly brought her to an immediate and surprising peak. She moaned hoarsely, the sensations overloading her, and brutally throwing her into a climax that seized her whole body. More powerful than the last, she was sure the world winked out of existence for a moment.

Shunsui burst when she tightened around him this time, gripping him in such a demanding fist he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. Throwing his head back, he went absolutely rigid when he came, bright bursts exploding behind his tightly shut eyelids, his own cry echoing in the room around them.

Trembling limbs gave out, and he lowered himself to fit against her body, still intimately connected. Burying his face against her neck, he pressed soft kisses to her damp skin.

Gasping for air, flushed, and exhausted, they were silent for several moments, both trying to get their bearings.

Afraid of what she may be thinking, that her mind could be turning this into a regrettable mistake, he leaned up to meet her half closed eyes. Searching her expression, he was relieved to see her regarding him contentedly back. No sign of upset, thankfully.

"Come home with me," he asked. His eyes tracing over her face, committing this to memory. He never wanted to forget how she looked in the after glow. Tousled hair and swollen, kiss-bruised lips. She took his breath away.

"Stay the night, you mean?"

"Stay every night," he suggested, grinning and kissing her forehead. He brushed a few sweat damp locks of hair from her cheek, running his fingertips down her neck to rest on her collarbone.

"I don't even think I can move," She ran her hands up his back tiredly, a soft smile playing on her lips. Male satisfaction swelling in him, he gently pulled free of her tight body with a hiss.

"I'll get us there," he assured, reaching for their various discarded clothing.

They dressed, uncaring of the sloppy rumpled appearance of their uniforms. They didn't plan on wearing them for long, anyways. Just enough to keep decent in their trip.

* * *

His flash steps got them to his home in a blink, and they made their way to the bed in a tangle of renewed energy and roaming hands as they reached for one another again. Sure in the understanding that everything else would work itself out. All the issues between them had no place here. Those were things for another day.

They had each other, the rest would fall into place.

* * *

**Author's Note - **

Let me just say, thank you for reading. Hope it wasn't too much for some of you. If so, sorry to scar you! There was ample warning at the beginning of this, however! xoxo

I imagine Nanao to be a passionate woman under all that self control, and I'm sure Shunsui would be a master in the bedroom, so I had to play it up that way. If they seemed out of character, I apologize. This is my first fic, so be nice and review to let me know what you thought.

But, I love this couple, and I love a good lemon, so it was a matter of time before I wanted to write my own. Sadly there isn't much out there in the fan fiction world for these two. I hope more people will pick them up, I'd love to see them get more popular. The fan base seems way too small.

I'm kicking around the idea of making this a two-part story, but that probably depends more on the feedback I recieve from this, honestly. If there isn't much of a demand for this kind of thing (sleezy lemon) then I'll leave it as is.

Oh, and please, please, drop a review!

"


End file.
